warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions ;Q. Why have I receive a *Profanity Removed* on one of my posts? :A. Don't take it personally. It is just a moderator doing their job. We welcome open and frank discussion but because this wiki is visited be people from many different cultures and age groups we have decided to err on the side of caution. ;Q. But I have seen that word posted elsewhere without it being censored? :A. It may have been the context of how it was used. Or perhaps it was seen by a different moderator, or it was just missed. Again don't take it personally just move on. :A. If you can't let it go and feel the need to question it. Please don't do it in the message thread as it sidetracks the conversation. Contact an administrator or open a new discussion. ;Q. Why am I always on the blue team? :A. All players see themselves as the blue team and the enemy as the red team. From the enemies point of view they are the blue team and you are the red team. This convention makes the game less confusing. Enemy RED, Allies BLUE. ;Q. How do I contact the developer (Pixonic) or find the official WWR website? :A. , , and submit an official request. ;Q. What is a Tier? :A. A Tier is a grouping that the game's matchmaking system uses to group players of a similar level. See: Matchmaking ;Q. How do I tell what Tier I am in? :A. Tiers are a part of the matchmaking system of the game. However Pixonic (the developers) don't release information on how exactly the matchmaking system works and all information on tiers has been found by player experimentation. You can see the current information on tiers Upgrading Guide, but be aware that this could change at any time. ;Q. Does your player level affect which tier the matchmaker puts you in? :A. No. Matchmaking only uses robots and weapons levels when calculating tiers. Also only those robots currently occupying a hanger slot are counted. ;Q. Can Android and iOS players play together in the same game? :A. No. Android and iOS games are run on seperate servers. ;Q. How can I sell or delete robots and weapons that I no longer want? :A. You can't. Unfortunately that feature hasn't been added to the game yet. ;Q. What is the Best robot and/or weapon. :A. There is no Best. There are however Good combinations for certain roles, tasks and play styles. ;Q. Why do I have to worry about Beacons; I just want to destroy robots? :A. Pixonic have made Beacon capturing in integral part of the game. You can ignore beacons but your team will lose if everyone on your team does the same. See: Beacon ;Q. I have reached level 30 and my Experience Bar has stopped working? :A. Level 30 is the maximum level in the game. Once you reach level 30 any experience points earned will not increase your level. However, they will still be counted when calculating your score after each match. Category:Guide